


Put It On The List

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: The Garden Of Roaring Roses [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First house, Gay Couple, M/M, New house, Renovations, RoaringRoses, The boys are getting married, Trans, Trans Male Character, just two queer boys and their dog, possibly a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Leo and Addie have just bought their first home together, a little cape cod, and can't wait to get started on the renovations to make it their own.





	Put It On The List

The place was small and certainly needed work but Leo couldn’t be prouder with their purchase. It had taken years of saving up but it was finally theirs and, just like his life with Addie, Leo knew it would be a labor of love. The boys were set to graduate that spring and had decided to get a place of their own before that. Addie had been the one to suggest buying rather than renting. 

“Buying outside the city cost about the same if not less than renting inside the city proper,” he’d told Leo one night over Thai food. The writer had simply nodded with a slurp of his noodles and an excited grin, and so the search began that would lead them to their new home. 

Leo squeezed Addie’s hand as they stood outside the crooked gate looking up at their little home. “Two beds, two and a half baths, quarter acre, and that incredible bay window off the kitchen… and it’s all ours.” The taller man ran his hand across his eyes trying to hide the brimming tears of pride. “Addie, baby, we really did it.” The ginger man beside him squeezed his hand tightly in agreement. 

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we? Ready to go inside?” Leo looked down at him, his stormy green eyes glinting dangerously. “Leo, whatever you’re thinking don’t d-“ Addie was silenced as his fiancé scooped him up bridal style and toed open the gate, which creaked and fell off one of the hinges, before heading down the stone path to the front door. 

“We’ll put it on the to do list,” Leo suggested as they made their way up the two steps, across the porch and to the door. “If you don’t mind Mr. Rosebud,” he said motioning to the door handle with the hand under Addie’s knees. The smaller man laughed and pushed the door open. Leo stepped across the threshold and had a look around. “Welcome home future Mr. Fawkes,” he whispered, almost reverently, as he set Addie on his feet. 

The house had been unoccupied since the last owner had been moved into assisted living by her children eighteen months prior. The boys had met her twice, a pleasant old woman with silver hair and a faint Irish accent by the name of Maeve, and told her she was always welcome to visit. Her eldest daughter hadn’t seemed too keen on the idea of selling the house to them when she found out they were a couple and not just a pair of friends but Miss Maeve had set her straight right on the spot, fussing her daughter out about love is love and that is all that matters. She’d been delighted to hear about their plans to start a life in her former home and smiled brightly at the pictures of their Puggle Daisy.   
Addie took a few steps across the tile in the foyer flinching when one of the tiles cracked loudly. Glancing over his shoulder at Leo he shrugged and smiled weakly. “Put it on the to do list?” he squeaked. Leo couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded and threw an arm around Addie’s shoulders. 

“Yeah babe, we’ll add it to the list, ‘retile foyer.’” They moved deeper into their new home, the stairs to the second floor rising to the right as they headed for the kitchen. “So, thoughts on colors for the living room or kitchen?” Leo ran his long fingers along the wall taking in the kitchen as they entered. Across from the room’s entrance was a large bay window with a window seat looking out over their small backyard. A white picket fence framed the yard hugging the neglected remnants of Miss Maeve’s garden.   
“Daisy is going to love having a yard to run around in,” Addie thought aloud, looking out the window, “And a little one someday too.” Coming behind him, Leo wrapped his arms around Addie’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“The fence needs mending before that happens and the garden needs some work,” he mused. “But we could put up a run line in for her for the mean time.” Addie nodded at the suggestion and looked back at him. 

“So, put it on the list?” Leo’s lips quirked up. 

“Yeah, I’ll put it on the list. Want to take a look upstairs?” The ginger man nodded again and led the long way through the living room, noting a need for new paint color, and back to the stairs. The pair made quick time up the stairs and wandered first into the spare bedroom. “Is it small to you? It kind of seems small to me.” Addie looked up at his husband to be. 

“Leo, honey, everything looks small to you. You’re giant sized.” The raven-haired man sneered playfully and stuck out his tongue. 

“Maybe you’re just hobbit size,” Likewise his partner stuck his own tongue out. “Well we definitely have to paint in here, maybe that tranquil cloud color I liked. It would make a good starting color for a nursery someday.” Addie’s expression shifted first to pondering then to acceptance. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Do the trim in white.” Leo nodded in agreement then followed Addie into the master bedroom. This one was a larger and held a built-in window seat facing off the back of the house. Leo glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed, lips screwed up as he listened. Outside rain pelted the house. “Baby, what is it?” Addie asked catching his puzzled expression. 

“I could have sworn I heard a cat.” He shrugged and quickly turned his attention back to the room. The walls would need to be painted, the windows resealed, and a new cushion for the window seat, all to be put on the list. They made their way into the master bathroom. 

“Paint, new vanity, new toilet, new showerhead,” Addie ticked off the items they would need for the room. 

“What you don’t want to keep the apple green toilet, babe?” Leo chirped as he glanced out the small window behind the toilet. Addie wrinkled his freckled nose at the very thought. 

“No.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll put it on the list.” 

The night had crept in and the pair were exhausted. A double size air mattress awaited them in their master bedroom. “Ready to get some sleep?” Addie nodded and held out a hand to Leo. He took it and the couple retired to the bed. Sitting atop the blankets was a small felt mouse. Leo scooped it up and glanced around hearing the faint sound of purring down the hall. He shook his head and looked to Addie who just shrugged. The pair got changed into comfy clothes before climbing into the makeshift bed and heading to sleep.


End file.
